My First Love Story In My School
by Erza Juvia Scarlet Loxar
Summary: Inilah kisah tentang perjuangan Ace untuk mencari pacar agar tidak dijodohkan oleh ibunya    Bad Story


**My First Love In My School by Gray Natsu Love Juvia**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda / author (usopp mode on)**

**Story : romance, humor**

**Warning : aneh, kikuk, alur enggak jelas, dan bagi orang normal silahkan memakan pil penyelamat hidup setelah membaca story ini (obat dapat dibeli di toko apotek terjauh)**

**My First Love In My School**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Ace Pov

Sebelum memulai cerita perkenalkan Namaku adalah Portgas panggil saja Ace sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA ya di sekolah ini SMA Grandline, aku tinggal bersama ibuku yang bernama Portgas D. Rouge dan mengikuti marga ibuku Portgas D., padahal, ibuku ingin namaku mengikuti marga ayahku Gol D., ah sudahlah. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah bagiku adalah aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak baru yang berambut orange, memang di luar terlihat anggun dan cantik, coba kalau sudah tahu kelakuan asli mati sudah riwayatmu parahnya lagi aku tidak mengetahui namanya atau riwayatnya sedikit pun karena, memang aku tidak suka jodoh-jodohan seperti itu. Dan ibuku tidak akan menjodohkanku asal aku sudah punya kekasih bagaimana ini duh,sebelnya. Sedikit informasi aku itu suka sekali dengan telur gulung dan takoyaki, aku juga punya kebiasaan tidur di saat yang tidak tepat karena aku terkena penyakit narkolepsi yang bisa dibilang parah dan makanya, teman-temanku menjulukiku "si tampan perilaku aneh" dan guru bahasa inggris menjulukiku "the handsome strange behavior" (sama saja artinya kaleee Ace bangga karena dibilang ganteng sampe ke GR-an * ace dilempar tong sampah ma author & readers*)

Kalau tentang cinta aku juga tidak tahu banyak tapi setiap perempuan yang sering mintaku jadi kekasih aku tolak mentah-mentah (emang kayak sayur) tapi, belum ada yang tertarik walau itu banyak yang cantik, pintar, anggun dan lain sebagainya. So, I do not think much about it. Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke sekolah tercinta (author & readers muntah-muntah)

End Ace Pov

Normal Pov

Sekarang adalah Pelantikan Siswa Baru SMA GrandLine, seorang gadis berjalan ke sekolah tersebut dan sudah sampai ke sekolah dengan cengiran khasnya namanya … (dibawah profil)

Luffy Pov

Sebelum memulai cerita aku perkenalkan namaku Monkey panggil saja Luffy sekarang aku sudah meninggalkan masa SMP dan melanjutkan ke SMA, kakekku meminta agar aku melanjutkan ke SMA GrandLine, SMA untuk orang yang kaya-kaya juga super pintar, tapi, aku aneh kenapa aku bisa diterima mungkin keajaiban dunia (padahal kakeknya yang nombok). Menurut teman SMP ku, aku itu orangnya cantik, tomboy, cempreng, bodoh, polos, lucu, imut dan lain sebagainya tapi aku anggap sebagai pujian. Sedikit informasi aku itu paling maniak banget dengan sayur dan buah-buahan dan itu artinya aku itu vegetarian. Tapi, walaupun aku sudah makan banyak tetapi berat badanku tidak pernah berubah alias permanen segitu-gitu saja padahal aku jarang olahraga, cuma waktu pelajarannya saja. (Iya karena loe banyak makan sayur *tepar ama jurusnya Luff-chan #Shiro-chan sok akrab ma Luffy)

Kalau soal cinta aku tidak punya pacar alias jomblowati banyak cowok-cowok nyatain cinta tapi aku anggap mereka sebagai teman bukan kekasih, juga banyak cewek yang nyatain cinta juga pada aku tapi tetap saja aku tolak dengan sopan dan tidak menyinggung perasaan mereka karena, aku lebih suka mencari teman daripada pacar atau musuh apalagi. Juga karena kakekku yang memberiku tinju cinta kalau ada hal yang ia tidak senangi ah, sungguh merepotkan

End Luffy Pov

Ace Pov

Sesudah melewati jalan biasa sampailah aku di sekolah SMA GrandLine yang besar dan menurut cacatan pendidikan mempunyai fasilitas terlengkap ada 20 kelas : 5 kelas 10, 5 Kelas 11, dan 5 Kelas 12, 1 Kelas musik, 1 Kelas Memahat, 1 Kelas Lukis, 1 Kelas IPS, 1 Kelas IPA, Kolam berenang untuk pelajaran olahraga renang dan extra, lapangan sepakbola mini untuk pelajaran olahraga sepakbola dan extra, gedung olahraga basket, voli, juga bulu tangkis, laboratorium untuk bidang IPA dan IPS semua lengkap dan jangan tanggung harga per 2 bulan yaitu SPP Rp.500.000,00 dan uang lainnya Rp.200.000,00 jadi harga seluruhnya per 2 bulan Rp.700.000,00 Wow! Sungguh harga yang fantasis.(Masa sih sampai mahal kayak itu, Shiro-chan dilempar 1 ton pisang oleh Ace)

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tercengang tapi seorang….

**TBC**

A/N: Gomen kalau prolognya pendek mau baca lanjutannya

Vexed

Makanya semuanya Review karena review anda menambah semangat saya untuk membuat fic ini oke saya hanya bisa berkata

"_Don't Forget Review Senpai Readers and Sankyuu"_

_**Special Love**_

_**From Gray Natsu Love Juvia**_


End file.
